Unspoken LUST
by NeonNero
Summary: It started out withone mistaken kiss,they were both taken,but they didn't care,but when they having SECRET meetings. They felt like they were the only ones in the world. But what happens when He comes home late and she does the same thing.Suspicous.GF&BF!


**Unspoken Lust**

_NOTE: Maryse is NOT On RAW In This Fic._

_OWNAGE:NO ONE._

_NO OWNAGE: WWE Superstars._

_Pairing: Jeff/Maryse._

_Rating:M_

* * *

Smack-down Taping! 8-07-09

Maryse slowly massage her secret lover's back. She was pissed off at that stupid CM Punk did to her baby. She wished he would just give up and let her baby be champion. But no,he wanted to be champion. He relaxed under her touch and let soft moans escape his beautifil lips. His lips were like sugar....and she was SUPER addicted to his sugar lips. _My lips like sugar My lips like sugar.....Why the hell is that song stuck in my head? _She thought. She ran a hand through his beautiful rainbow hair.

It was one of the reasons why she liked about him. His beautiful green eyes,rainbow hair,his lip ring and tongue,and his voice. Oh his voice she liked about him,now she couldn't say love because,to him and her,they couldn't love. He had a girlfriend of eight years and she had a boyfriend of 2 years.

But she really was starting to fall for him,now all she could do is just...wait. It was funny on how the way they met was by one mistaken kiss. Oh she could remember that day so clearly, she was on her way to the bathroom,take it back she was running to the bathroom ,so she ran and when she turned the corner his lips met hers. They started at each other for a while and then they continued kissing,that kiss made it to the hotel room and that hotel room made it them be secret lovers. Now here she and him are,2 months of _'Secret'_meetings. She stopped when he told her to and he got up and put on his black musle tee. She was already dressed to go because she was 2 matches after the first promo and he was the main event.

"Did you read the script?"Her voice asked. He looked at her and nodded,he was going to receive another beating from Punk,and she couldn't even go out there,because his girlfriend could be watching and it would not make sense. She was a heel and he was a face. She was filled with worries,she put her face down and he went to her and picked her face up, he cupped her face and gave her a little kiss.

"I'm worried about you Jeff."She exclaimed and Jeff gave her a slight smile.

"Baby girl don't worry."He said and she looked at the clock,they only had 10 minutes left till showtime.

"Are you sure I mean what if he doesn't go with the script?"She asked.

"Baby look if he doesn't go with the script then....."He trailed off thinking. She huffed and he smiled,it was one of the things he liked about her, her impatiences.

"Jeff there is something I've been dying to tell you."She started off and Jeff listened."Jeff I-"a knock on the door interrupted them,"Hardy your up in 5."Of course Jeff was suppose to go out and beat up Punk for some reason."Yeah okay."He said and he turned his attention to her."You were saying," _It's not right to tell him now, _"Never mind... See you after the show."

She grabbed her bag and walked out of his lockeroom towards her own little private room. Normally she would give him a kiss goodbye,but after the feelings she was developing for the younger Hardy,it was just a simple "See you later." But after the show Jeff would always come and pick her up,and they would ride to the hotel together. Like a normal 'Mad in Love' couple.

"Maryse can I come in?"her best friend Michelle's voice asked. They been best friend's ever since Maryse debuted.

"Yeah.."Mayse said and Michelle walked in with Ken's arms wrapped around her waist and her and Ken seated themselves on the couch where Maryse was sitting on the bench.

"So Maryse how's things going with Matt?"Michelle asked."He's fine,he's at home resting with Lucas."Yep,it was Matt. Maryse was currently Matt Hardy's girlfriend. Maryse and Matt were both heels and they didn't like. Both of them wanted to be a face,so Matt could team with Jeff and be the Hardyz and Maryse just wanted the fans to scream her name out loud,but Jeff was the one to that,EVERY night.

"Maryse...you alright girl?"Michelle asked and Maryse looked up.

"Yeah I'm fine..."She lied. She wasn't fine,she was downright confused. Confused, which Hardy to choose. Even though if he chose Jeff,he wouldn't just give up a 8-year relationship just to be with her,Matt,on the other hand,was the one that was giving and very sincere. She loved Matt,but Jeff......she had a LUST for him. A LUST That CANNOT BE BROKEN.

REVIEWS!!!! NOTE: This Will Be Updated After Vampire Love(5 More Chapters To GO)Is Finished......


End file.
